


The Pretty Good Adventures of Dean and Sam

by Sparkygalaxy



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkygalaxy/pseuds/Sparkygalaxy
Summary: A short fic I wrote a while ago. It's the first part of a 10 part series involving Dean, Sam, and Cas. 
This issue has Dean and Sam fight a werewolf, forcing Sam to think on his feet.





	1. An American Werewolf in America

So Dean and Sam were like in this haunted forest place with werewolves and stuff.  
And Dean like "ARGGGGGGG"

And Sam goes "Ehhhhhhh"

And the werewolf does this sick Chewy impression and Dean thinks about Star Wars for a sec then get his silver bullets and tries to load his gun, but the werewolf is like.

"Bruh, are you trying to kill me or something" by with a really thick werewolf accent, so people can't really understand it. And then he slashes the bullets and gun out of Dean's hands, which really hurts him, and Dean's like  
"Well that rude, bruh"

And Sam is like really confused cause he forgot to bring his silver hairbrush, but he remembered his aglets are silver. So then he kicks the werewolf in the but (Hehehhe buts) and then both Sam and the werewolf are like "Ouchyies"  
Then the werewolf like dies and stuff so Dean was like "Well you can say that was a pain in the.."

"Goddang it, Dean," Sammy says.

"Did you just call me Sammy"

"Look you can nitpick about you name all day, but I have a story to write," Said the Author  
"Now where was I..."

END PART ONE


	2. Angelic Aglet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh this one is my favorite chapter. In it, the boys meet up with their ol' pal Cas. And nothing much else really happens.

So after the totes amazes werewolf fight battle. Cas suddenly WHOOSHED in at the scene with that really cool sound effect, and he said

"Greetings human friends" He glares at the dead werewolf

"And... dead... canine creature," He says quietly and confused.

"Where the hell where you Cas," Dean said in a whiny, not-so-deep tone similar to his voice in season 1.

"I found a squirrel and I couldn't help but pat it," Said Cas in an innocent voice.

Dean and Sam look at each all confused and kerfufeled (ker-fuf-all)

"Are...are you serious??!?!!?!??!" (Yes. he said it with that many question marks)

"Pffft No" Cas says confidently

Then suddenly a squirrel runs out of Cas's trench coat, and he blushes. He tries to change the subject

"SO YEAH ABOUT WHY I CAME"

Sam giggles a bit but agrees to move on the conversation cause the fanfic is nearly done and he really wants to finish the first season of Sherlock. Dean on the other hand says

"Aren't you going to ask how Sammy killed the werewolf"

"Dammit Dean"

Cas interjects and says.

"We have bigger problems than Sam's shoelace in a werewolf's assbutt".

Sam looks at the ground embarrassed. Cassy continues.

"For you see. Charlie has texted me in code, and I believe she is in distress"

"Really," Sammy says. "What did she say"

Cas shows them his phone. And to there surprised the last thing Charlie texted him was "G2g"

Sammy says "Urrrr... Cas. That means 'Got to go' Charlie is in no danger"

Cassy says "Ohh. I thought it meant 'Gargoyle towards Georgia'"

Dean sighs heavily

Cas says defensively "Well excuuuuuuuse me princess" Cas smirks cause Bobby taught him that. They play operation sometimes in heaven. 

Dean says "Now hang on a minute..."

But suddenly. Baby's alarm goes off and, if you hear closely enough, you can hear the sound of Dean's heart shattering. Almost as much as Sam's will when he finds out there are only three episodes per season of Sherlock

"WAIT WHAT!!!!!!!"

END PART TWO


End file.
